


A Perfect Snowman Can't Go Naked

by riptey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riptey/pseuds/riptey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it was done, he decided that it simply had to have a scarf: the scarf was not optional. They had to use Hermione's, but he promised to buy her a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Snowman Can't Go Naked




End file.
